


Fragments - #19 : « Faim de mort » (2x09)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Death is almost a character of its own here, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Nobody is thanking you for this Hannibal!, Snippet, Will is a Mess, Will is slowly going mad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will Graham rêvait souvent que la Mort venait l'aider à réaliser ses rêves de vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will sombre lentement désormais, en chute libre... Personne ne te remercie pour ça, Hannibal ! x(

La Mort était désormais la seule préoccupation de Will Graham. Il était confronté à _Elle_ sur les scènes de crime, et _Elle_ venait ensuite le hanter jusque dans son sommeil – Hannibal était bien souvent _Sa_ victime, alors que Will _La_ déchaînait sur lui après des échanges houleux.

Par deux fois déjà, il avait tenté de tuer son psychiatre. Et par deux fois, il avait échoué. Désormais, si sa soif de vengeance était encore présente, le fait d'abattre la Mort sur Hannibal était devenu beaucoup moins pressant, maintenant que le docteur cannibale avait gagné en intérêt aux yeux de son patient.

Néanmoins, si ce besoin-là était pour le moment écarté, la faim de mort était quant à elle encore plus oppressante et violente. Will l'avait lui-même avoué à Hannibal, les sensations puissantes qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait criblé de balles le corps de Hobbs, lui manquaient atrocement – comme si celles-ci pouvaient venir le rassasier en l'absence d'une vengeance accomplie.

**Author's Note:**

> Will est bien dérangé, maintenant... pauvre petit chiot perdu x'(


End file.
